ora eling
by garekinclong
Summary: Suatu hari, Kuramochi Youichi lupa dengan siapa ia jatuh cinta. [Kurakominatos. Untuk ulang tahun Remah-Remah Rengginang.]


Suatu hari, Kuramochi Youichi lupa dengan siapa ia jatuh cinta.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **[ ora eling ]**

oleh **garekinclong**

 **Diamond no Ace** oleh **Terajima Yuuji**

 **Kurakominatos**. Alternate Universe.

Didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun sayangku, **Remah-Remah Rengginang**.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Youichi!"

Tubuh Youichi terkejut setelah telinganya menangkap seruan yang memanggil namanya. Pikirannya buyar begitu ia mencoba menyadari apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang. Berulang kali memutar otak malah membuat kepalanya sakit—sampai-sampai jari telunjuk dan jari tengah Youichi menekan dahi, sementara ibu jarinya menekan pelipis kuat-kuat.

"Hah… Oh, Ryou- _san_ ," Youichi baru berani melihat Ryousuke, yang tengah duduk di depannya kala mereka sedang menikmati makan siang di restoran cepat saji, "…maaf. Aku sedang melamunkan sesuatu, tapi begitu kau memanggilku, aku langsung lupa."

"Kebiasaan buruk, biasalah," Ryousuke menyeruput minuman bersoda dengan santai, dan omongannya ditujukan kepada orang yang sedang duduk di sampingnya—bukan Youichi.

Tapi Haruichi, adik kandung nan sedarahnya.

Haruichi lantas tertawa sedikit, "Aku sudah tahu, Aniki."

"Jadi, Youichi… Kau bilang, kalian berdua sudah saling kenal? Padahal aku mau mengenalkan kalian berdua dalam kondisi khusus—" Ryousuke memutar sendok plastik bekas menyendok sup ayam, bekas supnya masih menempel sehingga agak terciprat mengenai pipi Youichi, "—ups."

"Hah? Kondisi khusus? Maksudmu, Ryou- _san_?" Youichi mengambil selembar tisu dan membersihkan pipinya.

Kedua tangan Ryousuke berhenti memainkan sendok plastik, lalu ujung sendok tersebut ditujukan pada Youichi yang duduk berseberangan dengannya, "Seperti pertunangan."

Baik Youichi maupun Haruichi sama-sama menarik napas, saking kagetnya.

"Apa? Pertunangan siapa dengan siapa? Aku dan Haruichi?" Youichi melotot kaget disertai pekikan nyaring, "Gila!"

Awalnya Ryousuke tidak merespon, ia hanya diam dengan bibir sedikit terbuka. Tapi di detik selanjutnya, tawa bahak terdengar begitu keras sampai-sampai satu restoran mengalihkan pandangan menuju bangku mereka bertiga.

"Tentu saja bukan, _ba—ka_ ," Ryousuke tersenyum lebar setelah menyudahi tawa ekstrimnya, "Oh, ya, aku belum sempat mendengar awal mula kalian berkenalan. Padahal… kau, Youichi, adalah pekerja kantoran. Sedangkan adikku, Haruichi, adalah mahasiswa."

Haruichi mengambil inisiatif untuk menjelaskan, "Kami berdua bertemu di toko video game. Saat itu aku sedang memilih game baru untuk hadiah ulang tahun Eijun- _kun_ , sedangkan You- _san_ … ah, memilih game untuk pacar, ya?"

"Bukan! Hanya untuk orang yang kepayahan bermain game. Jadi kucari game yang paling mudah dimainkan," Youichi menyela.

Ryousuke pun membulatkan bibirnya, "Ooh."

"Lalu," Haruichi melanjutkan ceritanya, "karena aku tidak tahu jenis game olahraga yang menarik, tiba-tiba You- _san_ memberikan saran. Tiba-tiba pula ia malu karena menyerobot begitu saja, jadilah You- _san_ mengenalkan diri, haha."

"Kemudian kami jadi sering bertemu di toko video game. Aku juga sering melihat Haruichi dan Sawamura di sana. Yaah, kami bertiga pun sering janjian bermain game di rumah Sawamura!" Youichi tertawa asik, ia mengingat momen-momen dimana wajah Sawamura Eijun ditekuk sebab sering kalah.

"Oh, itu sebabnya kau sering bolos rapat sore hari? Kau bilang kau ketiduran di rumah, dasar pembohong ulung," cibir Ryousuke menusuk batin. Youichi mendadak kalap karena membuka kebohongannya di orang yang salah.

"R-Ryou- _san_ , jangan beritahukan Pak Bos, o-oke?" pinta Youichi, bibirnya dipaksakan senyum padahal keringat dingin bercucuran di sekitar pelipisnya.

"Kalau itu, entah, ya. Haha. Lanjutkan saja cerita kalian," Ryousuke kembali memainkan sendok plastik, Youichi masih meruntuki diri karena membuka kedok.

"Itu saja, kok, Aniki. Giliran Aniki yang bercerita bagaimana kalian bisa berteman!" Haruichi mendadak antusias—karena pipinya memerah saking penasarannya.

"Kami **hanya** rekan satu divisi, dan pemikiran kami entah kenapa nyambung saja. Beberapa kali kami dipasangkan dalam proyek besar oleh atasan kami, makanya tidak heran kami sering dianggap partner _plus_ sahabat oleh orang-orang kantor. Padahal…" mata sipit Ryousuke melirik Youichi yang turut menyimak, "…kami **hanya** rekan satu divisi yang akrab," lanjutnya, mengulang perkataan awal.

"Tapi kami sering _hangout_ berdua sebagai _refreshing_. Aku paling ingat saat kita berdua lomba lari di pantai, dan aku memenangkannya! Kemenangan mutlak yang Ryou- _san_ akui itu suatu kebanggaan tersendiri, kyaha!" Youichi kembali tertawa asik sembari mengenang masa liburan beberapa bulan lalu.

Kedua saudara Kominato itu sama-sama tertawa, namun tawa Ryousuke hanya berlangsung sedetik.

"Ngomong-ngomong, secara sekilas, peribahasa bagai pinang dibelah dua benar-benar sesuai untuk kalian, ya. Kalau tidak mengenal sifat kalian secara baik-baik, bisa-bisa aku salah mengenali kalian," ujar Youichi mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Huh? Tapi banyak yang bilang kalau kami berbeda, kupikir itu hanya bayanganmu saja, You- _san_ ," timpal Haruichi, bingung.

"Benarkah? Kupikir orang lain juga, secara kalian berdua kakak-beradik…"

"Orang yang tidak bisa membedakan baking powder dan baking soda diam saja, deh," Ryousuke menyindir Youichi secara halus, namun karena naluri kepekaan Youichi mendadak muncul dalam situasi ini, ia mengulum bibir karena malu.

 **Kring!** Ponsel Haruichi berdering keras karena ditaruh di atas meja. Lantas, tangannya spontan mengecek ponsel layar usapnya itu. Senyumnya merekah sesaat, lalu ia melihat Ryousuke dan Youichi secara bergantian.

"Maaf, Eijun- _kun_ butuh bantuanku untuk belajar materi UAS. Bahkan sampai dijanjikan akan diberi imbalan _cream stew_ lima piring, haha," Haruichi memasukkan ponsel ke tas selempang, berdiri, dan membungkuk, "aku pamit dulu. Terima kasih atas traktirannya!"

Sosoknya pun lenyap dalam beberapa menit dari hadapan mereka berdua—Ryousuke dan Youichi.

"Haruichi menggemaskan, ya. Lihat pipi merahnya tadi, tidak?"

Dua kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Youichi itu lantas membuat Ryousuke tak tertawa seperti yang tadi.

"Youichi, kau benar-benar menghayati peranmu sebagai **rekan** kerja. Atau kau…" Ryousuke memotong omongannya, berharap Youichi menyadarinya sendiri.

"Eh, apa?" Youichi mengerjapkan mata.

"…kau benar-benar berpikir kalau aku dan Haruichi itu sama?"

Youichi yang mendengarnya, tersentak. Sebab, nada bicara Ryousuke kala bertanya demikian, bisa dibilang, sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Jika sehari-hari ia mendengar suara halus namun menohok hati, kali ini ia hanya mendengar suara halus yang bermakna resah.

"Tidak, Ryou- _san_. Bukankah sudah kubilang, jika aku tak mengenali sifat kalian, bisa-bisa aku salah mengenali kalian."

"Begitu…"

Ryousuke menggigit bibirnya sebentar—yang membuat Youichi memiringkan kepala.

"Youichi, mau pergi ke bioskop? Ada film _Finding Teri_ yang ingin kutonton," ajak Ryousuke tiba-tiba.

Mata Youichi berubah gemerlapan—rasa senangnya naik drastis saat ditawari film yang ia sukai pula, "Mau, dong!"

Ryousuke bangkit dari kursi dan membereskan piring-piring bekas jarahannya di restoran cepat saji itu, pun Youichi, walau sekadar menumpuk piring-piring tersebut. Setelah keluar dari restoran cepat saji, keduanya berjalan bersebelahan menuju bioskop di suatu mall, dengan Youichi di posisi sebelah kanan Ryousuke.

Tiba-tiba, jemari Youichi disentuh perlahan oleh jemari Ryousuke—dan kedua tangan itu pun bertautan.

Youichi baru ingat lamunannya sesaat sebelum Ryousuke menyentaknya di awal pembicaraan. Bibirnya spontan ditutup dengan telapak tangan kiri Youichi. Tentu saja spontanitas itu membuat bibirnya terasa sedikit sakit.

Lamunannya kembali terngiang, membuat Youichi merasa sangat bersalah karena telah berangan demikian.

' _Aah… Apa sebaiknya aku menyatakan cinta pada Haruichi, ya? Aku mulai menyukainya._ '

Youichi menggigit jari-jarinya geram karena melupakan fakta bahwa dirinya dan Ryousuke sudah berkencan sejak lama. Dirinya, secara tiba-tiba, malah tertarik pada saudara kandung Ryousuke—yang ia pikir, mereka berdua hampir sama.

"R-R-Ryou- _san_ , ma… maafkan aku… ta-tadi aku…."

"…Sudahlah, yang penting kau masih ingat akan hubungan kita. Kupikir kau benar-benar bersandiwara di hadapan Haruichi, Youichi."

* * *

 **a/n** : HAPPY BIRTHDAY JASMINE SAYANGQUUUUUUUUU /TARIK KE RANJANG /HEH

maaf ya bukan tetsukominatos karena aku ga kecantolan apa-apa buat mereka :( jadinya kurakominatos deh hehe. Eh ini itungannya kurakominatos kan? Bodo dah. /dibuang

maaf kalau ga puas, aku bikinnya gabut nih (ya salam tanggungan belum dikerjain semua juga orz). Setidaknya nikmatilah walau hanya sedikit :( maap kalau dirasa kurang nggghhh (?) atau kurang in-character.

YAUDAHLAHYAAA

Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfiksi… fanfiksi gabut ini. :'(

 **[ sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**


End file.
